Smooth Criminal
|- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"| |- ! colspan="3" scope="col"| |- | colspan="3"| |- ! colspan="3" scope="col"|''This Is It track listing |- | colspan="3"| |} |} "'Smooth Criminal'" is the seventh single from Michael Jackson's 1987 ''Bad ''album. The song contains a fast-paced beat intertwined with Jackson's lyrics about a woman named Annie, who has been attacked in her apartment by a "smooth" assailant. It was released as a single on October 24, 1988 and peaked at No. 7 on the Billboard Hot 100. "I wrote The Way you Make me Feel and Smooth Criminal because I was in a groove" -Michael Jackson, from the book ''Moonwalk, 1988 Charts Album: Bad thumb|300px|right Released: October 5, 1988 Format: CD Label Recorded: 1987 Genre: Funk/Dance Pop Label: Epic Length: 4:17 Writer: Michael Jackson Producer(s): Quincy Jones Lyrics : As He Came Into The Window It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo He Came Into Her Apartment : He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet She Ran Underneath The Table He Could See She Was Unable So She Ran Into The Bedroom She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom : Annie Are You Ok So, Annie Are You Ok Are You Ok, Annie Annie Are You Ok So, Annie Are You Ok Are You Ok, Annie Annie Are You Ok So, Annie Are You Ok Are You Ok, Annie Annie Are You Ok So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie : (Annie Are You Ok) (Will You Tell Us That You're {C Ok) {C (There's A Sign In The Window) (That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie) (He Came Into Your Apartment) (He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet) (Then You Ran Into The Bedroom) (You Were Struck Down) (It Was Your Doom) : Annie Are You Ok So, Annie Are You Ok Are You Ok Annie Annie Are You Ok So, Annie Are You Ok Are You Ok Annie Annie Are You Ok So, Annie Are You Ok Are You Ok Annie You've Been Hit By {C You've Been Hit By- A Smooth Criminal : So They Came Into The Outway It Was Sunday-What A Black Day Mouth To Mouth Resus- Citation Sounding Heartbeats- Intimidations : Annie Are You Ok So, Annie Are You Ok Are You Ok Annie Annie Are You Ok So, Annie Are You Ok Are You Ok Annie Annie Are You Ok So, Annie Are You Ok Are You Ok Annie Annie Are You Ok So, Annie Are You Ok Are You Ok Annie : (Annie Are You Ok) (Will You Tell Us That You're {C Ok) {C (There's A Sign In The Window) (That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie) (He Came Into Your Apartment) (He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet) (Then You Ran Into The Bedroom) (You Were Struck Down) (It Was Your Doom) : (Annie Are You Ok) (So, Annie Are You Ok) (Are You Ok Annie) (You've Been Hit By) {C (You've Been Struck By- A Smooth Criminal) : Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now! Annie are you ok so Annie are you ok are you ok Annie you've been hit by you've been struck by a smmoth crimina(2X) Aaow! (Annie Are You Ok) I Don't Know! {C (Will You Tell Us, That {C You're Ok) I Don't Know! {C (There's A Sign In The Window) I Don't Know! {C (That He Struck You-A {C Crescendo Annie) {C I Don't Know! (He Came Into Your Apartment) I Don't Know! {C (Left Bloodstains On The {C Carpet) {C I Don't Know Why Baby! (Then You Ran Into The Bedroom) I Don't Know! {C (You Were Struck Down) {C (It Was Your Doom-Annie!) {C (Annie Are You Ok) {C Dad Gone It-Baby! {C (Will You Tell Us, That {C You're Ok) Dad Gone It-Baby! (There's A Sign In The {C Window) {C Dad Gone It-Baby! {C (That He Struck You-A {C Crescendo Annie) {C Hoo! Hoo! {C (He Came Into Your {C Apartment) {C Dad Gone It! {C (Left Bloodstains On The {C Carpet) {C Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! {C (Then You Ran Into The {C Bedroom) {C Dad Gone It! {C (You Were Struck Down) {C (It Was Your Doom-Annie!) {C Aaow!!! Trivia *The music video was in the motion picture Michael Jackson Movie "Moonwalker". *It has it's own scene in a video game by SEGA "Moonwalker The Video Game". *It was when another Michael Jackson signature move showed up The Lean. *This song was remade by alien ant farm however it was NOT a parody Category:Songs Category:Bad (album) Category:Michael Jackson